


栗子盛宴

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: “胜澈再不猜一猜，第二个惩罚就要来了。”尹净汉抖动着那个小玩具，崔胜澈的乳尖也颤颤巍巍跟着抖动，崔胜澈急急喊着：“知秀！洪知秀！”正在玩弄他下身的那个人终于开口说话了，“恭喜胜澈猜中了，但为什么能认出我认不出净汉呢？小胜澈忘记朋友所以要被惩罚哦。”崔胜澈感觉到自己的后穴被人推入一个东西，洪知秀慢悠悠地倒数着，在最后一秒，后穴里的东西剧烈颤动着，机械的运动声和崔胜澈的叫声交错回响，尹净汉和洪知秀两个人双双不再作弄崔胜澈，在一旁欣赏着自己的杰作。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Kudos: 10





	栗子盛宴

新西游记才播到片头曲，神妙汉还捧着七龙珠，李寿根的假粤语还在继续，崔胜澈的眼睛已被蒙上了。

“是谁！”崔胜澈明显感受到有两双手在他身上活动着，一双正锁着他的手，将他按在地上，接着有人用黑布将他的眼睛蒙上，崔胜澈剧烈动作起来，但两个人都用力控制住他，他几乎无法挣开两个人对他的桎梏。

崔胜澈的脑袋就靠在电视边，姜虎东那具有标志性的釜山话就在他的耳边，但他的身子早就被其他人控制住了。

“到底是谁！圆佑？珉奎？”崔胜澈的T恤被推高至脖子，有人捏着他健身效果明显的胸肌，“胜澈很希望是圆佑或者是明奎吗？”终于有人说话了，崔胜澈立即反应过来。

“尹净汉！”

“别这么凶喊我的名字，平时这么亲热，现在这么凶做什么。”尹净汉的话里携着笑意，手上却一点不放松，把T恤从崔胜澈身上强行脱下，而另一个人也把他的运动裤脱下，崔胜澈忍不住打了个寒颤。

“胜澈感受的出来吧，除了我还有一个人，我的宝贝儿你来猜猜是谁，猜不对就……”尹净汉拍拍崔胜澈的脸蛋，“猜不对就多被我们操射一次。”

崔胜澈的身体全部暴露在冷气下，他想要缩起身子保存一些温度，那两个人却强行将他的身子掰直，尹净汉又捏动着崔胜澈的乳尖，“胜澈宝贝还不动脑猜一猜吗？再不猜会有惩罚的。”崔胜澈仍是在挣扎着，突然有一小东西夹住了他的乳尖。“胜澈的第一个惩罚来了。”尹净汉放开手，那小东西真是有些重量，崔胜澈的乳尖被坠得往下扯，酥麻又疼痛的感觉让崔胜澈呻吟出声。

“胜澈再不猜一猜，第二个惩罚就要来了。”尹净汉抖动着那个小玩具，崔胜澈的乳尖也颤颤巍巍跟着抖动，崔胜澈急急喊着：“知秀！洪知秀！”正在玩弄他下身的那个人终于开口说话了，“恭喜胜澈猜中了，但为什么能认出我认不出净汉呢？小胜澈忘记朋友所以要被惩罚哦。”崔胜澈感觉到自己的后穴被人推入一个东西，洪知秀慢悠悠地倒数着，在最后一秒，后穴里的东西剧烈颤动着，机械的运动声和崔胜澈的叫声交错回响，尹净汉和洪知秀两个人双双不再作弄崔胜澈，在一旁欣赏着自己的杰作。

“不要……净汉……知秀……”崔胜澈的手早就被洪知秀捆死在背后，既摸不到身后也触不到前胸，他想要用力甩开胸前的乳夹，他刚站起身就急匆匆扭动身体，因为身后有东西作弄的缘故，他还未完全站直就又摔了下去。那乳夹也未完全甩掉，夹住的地方更小更前了，疼痛感也更加剧烈，崔胜澈蜷着身子在地上颤抖着，视觉被剥夺后导致他的其他感官更加明晰，额头上也已经布满了汗。

尹净汉伸手摘去他的乳夹，“惩罚到此结束。”“净汉尼……净汉尼……”崔胜澈有些意乱情迷，他坐起身在被褥上磨蹭着自己的屁股，被蒙上黑布的他不知道那两个人在哪个方面，只能仰着头胡喊着。

“胜澈尼只需要净汉，好过分。”洪知秀终于凑过来了，抱着崔胜澈的腰吻他，“这次不惩罚胜澈了，但是胜澈要补充我。”“好……好……”现在这个情况下，崔胜澈大概什么都会答应吧。

洪知秀狠狠捏住崔胜澈的两颊，迫使他张开嘴，硬物随之就捅了进去，洪知秀终于伸手解开崔胜澈的眼前的黑布，那双又圆又大的眼睛早就盈满泪水，殷红的嘴唇含着洪知秀的东西，洪知秀摸着崔胜澈的脑袋，“胜澈的嘴真好看，尤其在吃这种美味的东西的时候更好看。”

尹净汉这时候也把玩具从崔胜澈的后穴拉出，崔胜澈吃痛地嘬紧洪知秀的性器，洪知秀捏捏崔胜澈的耳垂：“你轻点。”尹净汉答了一句好，他这次是真得放轻动作去感受崔胜澈后穴的情况，软热的地方早就准备完全，尹净汉又笑：“胜澈早就等不及了吧。”

他搂住崔胜澈的腰，旋即贯穿了他的身体，崔胜澈坐在尹净汉的身上，嘴里还含着洪知秀的性器，尹净汉调笑着：“胜澈好像很适合这么淫荡的动作。”崔胜澈的屁股不自觉开始摇动着，洪知秀也笑：“果然很淫荡，净汉都没动，胜澈就忍不住了，贪吃的家伙。”

崔胜澈的欲望早就被两个人用恶劣的手段挑起，他希望能得到更多，尹净汉自然要如他的意，活动着自己的腰上下顶弄着，崔胜澈在他的身上被颠着身子，他深深吞一口口水，洪知秀被刺激得倒吸一口气，扯着崔胜澈的后脑勺：“坏心的家伙，急着要吃也不能这么折腾我。”

尹净汉这时候按捺不住了，“乖乖，我要开始了。”他扶着崔胜澈的腰就开始更加用力地顶弄，他被弄得摇头晃脑，几乎没有力气去控制自己的上身，只会跟着尹净汉的动作去摇动着自己的屁股，很快就迎来了第一次高潮，都喷在了和他贴得极近的洪知秀脚背上。

“胜澈居然能被操射，真是好厉害。”洪知秀被崔胜澈的舌头搅动得射出来，满满都在崔胜澈的嘴里，崔胜澈呛得咳嗽着，洪知秀将他脑袋按下，“乖孩子要自己收拾自己的东西。”崔胜澈带着鼻音说：“知秀……”“在我这里撒娇可行不通，我不是净汉。”崔胜澈只好伸出自己的舌尖要去舔那滩东西，嘴里原本还未全部吞下的东西却顺着舌头滴落下来。

洪知秀还是没舍得让他去吃自己脚上的东西，亲着崔胜澈的脸颊，“脏了，我来收拾吧，胜澈好好享受净汉的服务。”尹净汉从后搂上崔胜澈，在他耳边轻声说着：“乖宝，现在认真和我玩吧。”

到最后崔胜澈早就没力气去迎合尹净汉了，只是被尹净汉作弄着，又被洪知秀玩着自己的前端，哭着喊着又射了第二次。尹净汉突然将性器抽出，洪知秀了然，将崔胜澈的身子扭了过去，崔胜澈的脸靠过去的一瞬间，尹净汉再也不控制自己了，全部射在了崔胜澈的脸上。

崔胜澈睫毛和刘海上都沾上了精液，他下意识伸舌头舔了一口，尹净汉忙忙制止，捏住崔胜澈的舌头：“脏的，别吃。”“净汉的，知秀的，不脏。”崔胜澈伸出手抱住尹净汉和洪知秀，将脸上的精液都蹭在两个人的胸膛和腹部上。

洪知秀拧拧崔胜澈的脸蛋：“果然对着我们才会撒娇。”“弟弟都在门外看着你呢。”尹净汉指了指崔胜背后的房门。


End file.
